doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Fisiologia Gallifreyana
Não há diferenças entre a aparência externa dos Gallifreyanos e a dos humanos, mas há inúmeras diferenças biológicas entre as duas espécies. :A maior parte das informações conhecidas sobre os Gallifreyanos é baseada nos Time Lords, e particularmente no Doctor. É incerto se os termos "Gallifreyano" e "Time Lord" são intercambiáveis, ou se "Time Lord/Lady" é uma posição específica dentro da sociedade, possivelmente com habilidades específicas. Consequentemente, este artigo pode ter algumas imprecisões devido a essas hipóteses. Sugere-se que muitas características dos Time Lords foram desenvolvidas com o tempo devido a exposição ao Vórtex Temporal. Isso seria possível tanto para humanos quanto para Gallifreyanos. River Song também desenvolveu algumas dessas características, embora seus pais sejam humanos, porque ela foi concebida dentro do Vórtex e depois submetida a certas alterações por Madame Kovarian e seus associados. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Taxonomia Os Gallifreyanos eram classificados pelos humanos como Dominus temporis. (PROSA: The Last Dodo) Apesar de sua aparência, Gallifreyans são mais próximos dos Terileptils que dos humanos. (TV: The Visitation) O Décimo Doctor afirmou que sua espécie não evoluiu dos primatas. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) Aparência Externa Externamente, Gallifreyans costumam ser idênticos aos humanos, embora pareçam ter mais a aparência de habitantes do oeste europeu. Seus cabelos e olhos possuem qualquer das cores achadas entre os humanos. (PROSE: The Last Dodo) Os dentes eram também similares aos dentes humanos. (TV: The Gunfighters, Utopia) Entretanto, quando Romana I estava se regenerando em Romana II, ela assumiu diferentes aparências que variavam em altura e compleição, inclusive um corpo com pele azul. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) O Nono Doctor se referiu ao processo de regeneração como "duvidoso", e indicou que era possível acabar com um corpo sem cabeça. (TV: The Parting of Ways) Resistência Gallifreyans são, em geral, extremamente fortes e resistentes. Um Gallifreyan comum é superior a um humano em seu melhor. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons) Gallifreyans podem sobreviver quedas que poderiam estraçalhar ossos humanos. O Décimo Doctor sobreviveu a uma queda desde uma espaçonave voando baixo e através de um telhado de vidro, e conseguiu se levantar e se movimentar em seguida, embora tenha se regenerado não muito depois devido a danos causados por radiação. (TV: The End of Time) Da mesma maneira, ele sobreviveu a uma longa queda de distância não especificada até um poço em um planeta remoto onde uma criatura demoníaca estava enclausurada, mas sua queda foi amortecida pelo ar comprimido. (TV: The Satan Pit) No entanto, uma queda desde uma plataforma foi o suficiente para causar a regeneração do Quarto Doctor. (TV: Logopolis) Gallifreyans podem sobreviver ao frio extremo (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Seeds of Doom, The Ribos Operation, 42, The Infinite Quest, Planet of the Ood), devido ao seu "metabolismo de alta performance". (HQ: The Betrothal of Sontar) Eles podem também sobreviver ao calor extremo. (TV: The End of the World). Podem até sobreviver a temperaturas abaixo de zero e à extrema pressão baixa do vácuo por mais ou menos seis minutos. (TV: Four to Doomsday, The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe), e também a choques elétricos que seriam fatais a humanos. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks, Terror of the Zygons, World War Three, Evolution of the Daleks, The Vampires of Venice, The Pandorica Opens) Radiação Röntgen afeta tão pouco os Gallifreyanos que as crianças em Gallifrey costumam brincar com brinquedos radioativos no berçário. Eles podem também, por vontade própria, absorver altíssimas doses de Radiação Röntgen, transformá-la em uma forma inofensiva a humanos, e expeli-la de seus corpos. (TV: Smith and Jones) Outros tipos de radiação podem ser fatal, mas mesmo assim um Gallifreyano pode resistir por um tempo após receber doses letais. (TV: Planet of the Spiders, The End of Time) Gallifreyans precisam de menos horas de sono que humanos, e podem se contentar com apenas uma hora de sono. (TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang, Night and the Doctor, PROSA: The Highlanders) Um Gallifreyan gravemente ferido pode normalmente se forçar a entrar em um coma curativo, e usar toda a sua energia para curar os ferimentos. Enquanto estiverem em coma, parecerão estarem mortos. (TV: 'Inferno, ''Planet of the Daleks) '' Time Lords parecem ter também maior resistência a altas frequências de som. (TV: The Christmas Invasion, Partners in Crime) Gallifreyanos podem ser desarmados com um golpe em seu ombro esquerdo, que possui um conjunto de nervos vulneráveis. (PROSA: Set Piece) Tempo de vida Mesmo sem regenerar, Gallifreyanos podem viver durante um período considerável. Em apenas uma encarnação, Gallifreyans podem viver por centenas de anos, e ainda assim parecer bem mais novos que um humano de idade equivalente. Quando foi envelhecido articialmente 500 anos, o Quarto Doctor ficou com a aparência de um humano idoso, (TV: The Leisure Hive) enquanto sua décima primeira encarnação não mudou nada em dois séculos. (TV: The Impossible Astronaut) No entanto, crianças e jovens Gallifreyanos crescem mais ou menos na mesma velocidade que crianças e jovens humanos. (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Sound of Drums) Depois dessa fase, começam a envelhecer mais devagar, podendo parecer adolescentes durante décadas. (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks) Noventa anos ainda pode ser considerado infância. (TV: The Stolen Earth) O Segundo Doctor certa vez que salvo acidentes, Gallifreyan podem viver para sempre. (TV: The War Games) Um Gallifreyano de 750 anos é considerado um indivíduo de meia-idade. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) Um Time Lord chamado Quences morreu quando tinha 7000 anos. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Professor Chronotis passou a sofrer de senilidade já depois dos 12.000 anos. (PROSA: Shada) Sentidos Gallifreyanos possuem os mesmo sentidos que os humanos, normalmente em grau mais desenvolvido. Possuem também reflexos extraordinários e precisão temporal literalmente superhumana. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons, TV: The End of the World (episódio)The End of the World, The Doctor's Daughter) Segundo o Terceiro Doctor, seus reflexos são dez vezes superiores aos dos humanos. (TV: The Time Monster) Gallifreyanos possuem ótima coordenação óculo-manual e destreza com uma grande variedade de armas e ferramentas. (TV: The Android Invasion, "Human Nature, ''The Pirate Planet) Gallifreyanos (em corpos mais 'jovens') são, consequentemente, mais fisicamente capazes. O Terceiro Doctor era mestre em artes marciais, o Quinto Doctor era experiente em críquete, e o Décimo Primeiro descobriu ter um talento natural para futebol. (TV: The Lodger)'' * Visão: A visão de um Gallifreyano é superior para enxergar no escuro, e pode recolher e aumentar qualquer luminosidade disponível. (PROSA: Lucifer Rising) Eles podem observar uma incrível quantidade de detalhes a distâncias de pelo menos aproximadamente 100 metros, (TV: The Eleventh Hour) além de enxergar pessoas localizadas além da linha de visão dos humanos. (TV: The Hungry Earth) * Audição: O Décimo Doctor exibiu sua audição Gallifreyana ao ouvir sons vindos da TARDIS, enquanto estava a muitas seções além, a bordo da nave 'Valiant'. (TV: The Sound of Drums) * Paladar: Gallifreyans são capazes de identificar algo pelo seu gosto. Isso inclui sangue (TV: The Christmas Invasion, PROSA: Bad Therapy), tipos de madeira (TV: Tooth and Claw), composição de metais (TV: The Idiot's Lantern), idade de um objeto (TV: The Eleventh Hour), origem de um objeto (TV: Day of the Moon), ou a composição atmosférica de um lugar. (TV: The Time of Angels, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) *'Olfato:' O olfato dos Gallifreyans possui as mesmas propriedades do seu paladar. (PROSA: Wishing Well) Eles são capazes de fazer uma análise química do ar usando seu olfato. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Carnival of Monsters) Em algumas ocasiões Time Lords foram capazes de avaliar em qual período no tempo e em qual lugar se encontravam, apenas cheirando o ar. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) * Propriocepção: Gallifreyanos são mais capazes de lidar com mudanças bruscas em posição do que humanos, e não são tão fáceis de serem desorientados. (ÁUDIO: The Forever Trap) Além dos sentidos que partilham com os humanos, Gallifreyanos possuem ainda outros, como um Sexto Sentido indefinido. (PROSA: Wishing Well) Eles possuem sentidos e atributos físicos relacionados ao tempo e ao espaço; são capazes de resistir campos de tempo desacelerado (TV: The Time Monster, Invasion of the Dinosaurs), notar distorções e saltos no tempo (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs, City of Death, The Lodger), perceber diretamente os movimentos interestelares de corpos cósmicos ou de seus habitantes (TV: Rose), e perceber todas as linhas do tempo possíveis. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, The Fires of Pompeii) Gallifreyanos podem sentir a presença de outros da própria espécie, um sentido tão específico que permite a identificação de uma pessoa apenas olhando para ela, não importando um possível regeneração recente. (TV: The Armageddon Factor, The Sound of Drums) Anatomia interna Temperatura corporal A temperatura corporal dos Gallifreyanos é em torno de 60º Fahrenheit (16º Celsius). (ÁUDIO: Blood of the Daleks) Quando está se recuperando de algum ferimento grave, sua temperatura pode cair espontaneamente para graus negativos. (TV: Planet of the Daleks) O Oitavo Doctor e Miranda Dawkins podiam demonstrar sua temperatura corporal baixa em uma noite fria: sua respiração não podia ser vista, enquanto as dos humanos podiam. (PROSA: Father Time) O cérebro O cérebro de um Time Lord é bem maior e mais complexo que o cérebro humano. A diferença de tamanhos descarta efetivamente transplantes cerebrais de um Gallifreyano para um humano. (TV: The Brain of Morbius) Eles possuem um tipo de memória fotográfica, capaz de relembrar todo e qualquer detalhe da maioria dos momentos no tempo, por mais insignificantes que sejam. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) O Timewyrm observou que em um nível quântico, o cérebro do Sétimo Doctor podia receber informações de possíveis futuros, possivelmente sem que ele tivesse consciência disso. (PROSA: Timewyrm: Revelation) Time Lords podem também separar os hemisférios de seus cérebros, para que possam fazer várias tarefas ao mesmo tempo de maneira mais eficiente. (PROSA: Island of Death) As funções autônomas podem ser artificialmente suplantadas através de um dispositivo especial, permitindo que o Gallifreyano pense com seu cérebro autônomo. (PROSA: Shada) Time Lords possuem um lobo a mais em seu cérebro, dedicado à função mecânica e outras funções corporais, permitindo que os outros lobos sejam usados exclusivamente para esforços intelectuais. (ÁUDIO: Spare Parts) Time Lords exibem a habilidade de manipulações mentais através do toque; isso se manifesta de várias maneiras, incluíndo hipnose (TV: Terror of the Autons, The Ribos Operation, Fear Her), leitura de mentes (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace), partilha de pensamentos (TV: The End of Time), a habilidade de mitigar demência (ou pelo menos demência causada externamente) (TV: The Shakespeare Code), de influenciar sonhos alheios (TV: The Eleventh Hour) e de apagar memórias. (TV: Journey's End) Eles também podem transferir rapidamente conhecimento a outra pessoa apenas encostando sua cabeça na dela. (TV: The Lodger) Time Lords são ligados telepaticamente uns aos outros e podem juntar suas inteligências em uma. (TV: The Invisible Enemy) Eles podem conversar telepaticamente à distância, embora com mais dificuldade. (TV: The Sensorites, The Three Doctors, The Pirate Planet) Eles podem falar uns com os outros através do plano astral, mas essa habilidade requer intensa concentração, e uma interrupção pode ter consequências fatais para o Time Lord. (TV: The Two Doctors) Sua telepatia se estende a animais menos inteligentes. (TV: The Lodger) Em tempos remotos, Gallifreyanos que tinham a habilidade de bloquear os pensamentos telepáticos de outros Gallifreyanos eram chamados de Indivíduos. Eles geralmente tinham cabelos ruivos e costumavam se tornar Jovens Heróis. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Eles são altamente resistentes, se não imunes, a outras formas de controle mental. (TV: The War Machines, The Green Death) No entanto, são mais vulneráveis a formas mais poderosas de controle mental, como os usados por Morpho ou pelos Grandes Vampiros. (TV: "The Velvet Web", State of Decay) Estrutura esquelética A estrutura esquelética de um Gallifreyano é relatada como sendo idêntica à dos humanos, com uma exceção. Uma uma história diz que a caixa torácica dos Gallifreyanos possuem 26 costelas, duas a mais que os humanos. (PROSA: Blood Heat) Outras fontes sugerem que eles possuem 24 costelas. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Reanimação cardiopulmonar foi realizada com sucesso com compressões contra o coração através da caixa torácica sem que se ouvisse o som de costelas se quebrando, portanto as costelas de um Gallifreyano devem ser mais flexiveis or com pontos de articulação cartilaginosos, que permitam compressão suficiente contra o coração. (TV: Smith and Jones) A flexibilidade do esqueleto é consistente com a observação acima sobre Gallifreyans serem mais resistentes a danos causados por quedas. Sistema circulatório Seu sangue é diferente do sangue dos humanos, mais escuro e em um tom mais alaranjado. (TV: The Two Doctors, PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird) As diferenças são facilmente vistas em um microscópio. (TV: Spearhead from Space, The Invisible Enemy, Doctor Who) É também altamente adaptável e possui propriedades regenerativas. (PROSA: The Art of Destruction) O sangue de um Gallifreyano possui plaquetas temporais, que permitem uma recuperação mais específica de ferimentos que não são graves o suficientes para que haja regeneração. (ÁUDIO: The Bride of Peladon) Ele não possui os mesmos tipos sanguíneos A e B que os humanos possuem (isto é, os anticorpos A e B não estão presentes). Sua matriz extra-celular é incompatível com formas de vida terrestres e a estrutura da hemoglobina é diferente. (PROSA: The Art of Destruction, TV: The Invisible Enemy, PROSA: Placebo Effect) Sistema vascular binário Gallifreyanos nascidos de forma natural antes da época de Rassilon e das Pítias possuíam dois corações. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible, Lungbarrow)thumb|Um scan realizado por [[Kate Stewart revela os dois corações do Doctor(TV: The Power of Three) Há diferentes relatos sobre o sitema vascular de Gallifreyanos quando estão em sua primeira encarnação. Alguns indicam que Gallofreyanos normalmente possuem dois corações mesmo em seu primeiro corpo. (ÁUDIO: Frostfire, TV: The Doctor's Daughter) Outros indicam que Gallifreyanos "Oldblood" "fabricados" pelos Teares após a maldição das Pítias possuíam apenas um coração e ganhavam o segundo apenas após a primeira regeneração, (PROSA: The Man in the Velvet Mask) enquanto aqueles tecidos pelas casas mais novas já saíam dos Teares com dois corações. (PROSA: Christmas on a Rational Planet) Ficheiro:Gallifreyan_physiology_Tardis.png|thumb|left|Um scan feito por Kate Stewart revela os dois corações do Doctor. (TV: The Power of Three)]] Um Gallifreyano pode sobreviver com apenas um coração se o outro for perfurado ou destruído, embora isso o enfraqueça consideravelmente. (PROSA: Managra, The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, TV:The Shakespeare Code, The Power of Three) Um Gallifreyano que sofra uma parada cardíaca total precisará de reanimação cardiopulmonar em seus dois corações. O ponto preciso para a compressão de ambos os corações situa-se acima de cada um deles, ao invés de no esterno. (TV: Smith and Jones) A regeneração será impossível se ambos os corações pararem ao mesmo tempo. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Gallifreyanos podem, com treino, ganhar controle consciente sobre seus corações, e, se preciso, pará-los e se fingir de morto, (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) ou desacelerá-los consideraveltemente. (TV: Terror of the Zygons, PROSA: Wishing Well) Mesmo em choque hipovolêmico, com quantidades consideráveis de sangue extraídas do sistema cardiovascular, um Gallifreyano pode compensar e sobreviver. Parte da compensação para choque circulatório é através da constrição de vasos sanguíneos, e Gallifreyanos podem controlar seus vasos sanguíneos, dilantando-os e contraíndo-os à sua vontade. (TV: Smith and Jones, PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark) Como um sistema vascular duplo é mais efetivo, o pulso em repouso de um Gallifreyano que esteja em um coma curativo pode ser chegar a dez pulsações por minuto. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Sob estresse, sua frequência cardíaca pode parecer perigosamente rápida e irregular para médicos humanos. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) Dois pulsos podem ser detectados em seus pulsos. (TV: The Five Doctors, Time and the Rani) Os Cybermen da Realidade de Pete Tyler podiam detectar a presença do sistema vascular binário de um Gallifreyano, e afirmaram ser uma atualização desconhecida que precisaria de uma análise mais detalhada. (TV: The Age of Steel) Em outro momento, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor foi declarado incompatível para a conversão, mas não ficou claro qual de seus sistemas biológicos foi levado em conta. (TV: Closing Time) Sistema respiratório Para que possam usar seus dois corações, Gallifreyans possuem um sistema respiratório avançado. Ao invés de pulmões maiores, eles possuem uma série de tubos pulmonários paralelos ao seu sistema linfático. Isso faz com que sejam mais leves, podendo nadar com facilidade. (PROSA: Island of Death) Eles podem sobreviver por mais tempo sem muito oxigênio, bem após o ponto onde um humano já estaria inconsciente. (TV: The Ark in Space, The Two Doctors, Smith and Jones, PROSA: Legacy) Apesar disso, Gallifreyanos (especialmente os mais frágeis) podem ser afetados pela falta de oxigênio em temperaturas muito elevadas. (PROSA: Marco Polo) Como em muitos aspectos da fisiologia Gallifreyana, seu sistema respiratório está em grande parte sob controle consciente. Gallifreyanos podem, quando querem, entrar em um estado de transe que reduza a necessidade de oxigênio. (TV: Terror of the Zygons, Four to Doomsday) Gallifreyanos possuem também um sistema de desvio respiratório, que permite que eles sobrevivam a estrangulamentos (TV: Pyramids of Mars, PROSA: Human Nature), evita que eles respirem gases venenosos (TV: The Two Doctors), e impede que eles se afoguem. PROSA: Killing Ground) Gallifreyanos são imunes ao efeito do gás hélio, que pode fazer com que a voz humana soe fina e aguda e (embora seja sugerido que isso seja uma técnica aprendida, e não uma habilidade inata). (TV: The Robots of Death) Outros órgãos A pele de um Gallifreyano possui mais camadas subdurais e subcutâneas que a de um humano, resultando em durabilidade e resistência a ferimentos consideravelmente maiores. A pele de um Gallifreyano tende a rejeitar objetos estranhos como implantes subcutâneos ou marcadores de forma relativamente rápida. (PROSA: Burning Heart) Implantes abaixo das camadas subcutâneas, como os que se fundem à cartilagem, são retidos. (TV: Day of the Moon) A fisiologia Gallifreyana foi descrita por um médico humano como tendo "quatro de tudo que ele deveria ter dois, e dois de todo o resto." (PROSA: Burning Heart) Os Gallifreyanos possuem dois fígados, (PROSA: Halflife) além de vários outros órgãos não encontrados no corpo humano. (PROSA: Placebo Effect). No entanto, o Doctor é descrito em uma ocasião como tendo três pulmões.(PROSA: Shada (novelização)) Devido a incompatibilidades internas, Gallifreyans não são adequados para certas formas de Cyber-conversão. (TV: Closing Time) O DNA dos Gallifreyanos possui tripla hélice. (PROSA: The Crystal Bucephalus) Bioquímica No geral, a bioquímica de um Gallifreyano parece ser bem similar à de humanos: eles podem comer tudo o que humanos comem e podem respirar na Terra. (PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird) Como muitos outros aspectos da fisiologia Gallifreyana, ela está sujeita ao controle consciente do indivíduo. Por exemplo, um Gallifreyano pode neutralizar as propriedades negativas da Psilocibina pela modificação de seus componentes químicos em algo inócuo, embora essa técnica não seja infalível e a overdose ainda seja possível. (PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird) Da mesma maneira, embora Gallifreyanos sejam suscetíveis aos efeitos do álcool, eles podem facilmente suspender tais efeitos quando preciso. (PROSA: The Quantum Archangel, TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) Assim como os humanos, no entando, o consumo excessivo de álcool pode resultar em ressaca. (ÁUDIO: Slipback) Gingerbeer pode reduzir sua tolerância ao álcool. (ÁUDIO: The Kingmaker) Alguns medicamentos humanos parecem funcionar em Gallifreyans. Gases anestéticos do tipo que é normalmente ministrado antes de uma cirurgia, no entanto, não funciona muito bem em Gallifreyans; uma quantidade muito maior de anestético pode ser administrada, e mesmo assim pode não funcionar completamente. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) Outras medicações sedativas podem funcionar em um Gallifreyano, mas levaria aproximadamente o dobro do tempo para surtir efeito, mesmo que tomando uma dose duas vezes maiorque a usada em humanos. (TV: The Androids of Tara) A aspirina é tóxica para Gallifreyanos, uma única dose poderia matá-lo. (TV: The Mind of Evil, PROSA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird) Acredita-se que ela possa parar, com resusltados fatais, a adesão plaquetária, causar alegia intensa, embolismo pulmonar ou cerebral (PROSA: Burning Heart), ou interferir nos mediadores dos receptores hormonais. (PROSA: The Taking of Planet 5) A morte pode ser evitada se o indivíduo entrar em um coma profundo, que externamente pode ser confundido com o óbito (PROSA: Burning Heart), ou por ingestão de chocolate. (ÁUDIO: The Condemned) Gallifreyans são tão suscetíveis quanto os humanos aos efeitos devastadores de envenenamento por spectrox; a intoxicação por spectrox avança a aproximadamente a mesma velocidade nas duas espécies, embora o Gallifreyano, sendo mais resistente, demore mais a sucumbir. (TV: The Caves of Androzani) Eles podem neutralizar um envenenamento por cianeto, com a ajuda de certos ingredientes, como gingerbeer, algo salgado (que não seja sal), proteína, e um choque mental ou físico, mas apenas se isso for feito logo após o cianeto ser ingerido. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) Gás de mostarda pode matar tanto um Gallifreyano quanto um ser humano. (ÁUDIO: The Great War) Durante uma tentativa dos Silurians de descontaminar humanos, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor afirmou que remover os germes de seu corpo seria remover metade das coisas que fazem com que ele viva. Isso é uma diferença e uma semelhança que eles têm com os humanos, e sugere que Gallifreyanos também possuem bactérias simbióticas de seu planeta de origem em seu sistema digestivo que podem ser confundidas com patógenos por um protocolo de descontaminação mal sintonizado. (TV: Cold Blood) es:Fisiología Gallifreyan en:Gallifreyan physiology Categoria:Espécies